Fredrick Zoller
Fredrick Zoller is a Wehrmacht marksman who became a war hero. He became a war hero after he killed at least 250 enemies in three days. Because of his exploits, Joseph Goebbels decided to turn his exploits into a propaganda film, called Nation's Pride, in which Zoller stars as himself. He was nicknamed by his comrades "the German Sergeant York". Biography He was born in Germany. He's famous for his war exploits. Story Chapter Three - GERMAN NIGHT IN PARIS A couple of days before the premiere, he met a French girl, who he immediately became infatuated and smitten with, who owned a cinema, by the name of Emmanuelle Mimieux (who was actually a Jewish girl whose family was killed 4 years earlier). He meets her again next day in a bistro, where he tells her his war exploits. Later that day, he "invites" her, via Major Dieter Hellstrom, to a restaurant where many Nazi politicians and officers were relaxing and talking politics. He presents her to Joseph Goebbels. He manages to convince the minister to move the film premiere to her cinema. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE At his film premiere, he was in Hitler's lounge, behind Goebbels and Hitler. Willing to see Shosanna, he goes to the projector room where she was. There he does what he does best, "annoy her", but Shoshanna coldly rejects his advances, angering him and resulting in him breaking into the room. Feeling disrespected and tired of Shosanna's cold behaviour, he tells her about all the things he's done for her, Shosanna reveals to him that they don't have much time left and tells him to close the door. He decides to listen to her and complies by heading to close the door, but he's tricked by Shosanna and is shot in the back three times by her. Shosanna looks out of the window and then turns to Fredrick, walking over to him and seemingly showing remorse because of her deed. She turns him over and he reveals that he was armed, mortally wounding her before he gives her a grace shot, finally killing her. Zoller succumbs to his wounds shortly after. Their bodies were cremated when the cinema burned to the ground. Personality Zoller, although a model soldier, is seemingly uncomfortable with all the praise surrounding his military exploits (as referenced in his modesty in response to admiration, and reaction to a propaganda film he stars in). He falls infatuated and in love with Shosanna, (who he knows as Emmanuelle) and tries to impress her by having the screening for Nation's Pride moved to her cinema. When spurned, he goes so far as to confront Emmanuelle with hostility in the projection room, upset that she doesn't share the same feelings for him he does for her. Zoller is also responsible for all the plot events of Inglorious Basterds, because he's the one who proposed the idea to have the premiere of his movie moved to Emmanuelle's cinema, making the two plots to assassinate the Nazi Leadership possible, thus he's indirectly responsible for their deaths. He also seems to be extremely courageous, even standing up to Hans Landa for Emmanuelle when he wants to talk with her. Even though he's seemingly uncomfortable of his military explots, he does boast about them to Shosanna, most likely in a attempt to impress her. He also doesn't appear as merciless person, this is shown when he watches his own propaganda film and when he's forced to kill his only love, Shosanna. Trivia *The character Fredrick Zoller was largely based on movie star Audie Murphy. After casting, Daniel Brühl was brought in for audition sessions for French actresses trying for the role of Shosanna. *At the premier, Pvt. Zoller is in his full dress uniform with all his decorations. He wears the Knight's Cross with oak leaves, swords, and cut diamonds around his neck and the Iron Cross 2nd class on his chest. However, only the Iron Cross 1st class, which is missing, would be worn, as ONLY the ribbon of IC 2nd class would be worn in combat (from the second buttonhole, Rachtmans Uniform is correct for someone who received IC 1st AND 2nd class), or, as soon as a soldier received the Iron Cross 1st class, on formal occasions also (from the small merit-clip, where Zoller wears his complete IC 2nd class with it's ribbon). So this scene suggests Zoller received the Knight's Cross without earning the IC 1st class, which would be impossible. *At the premiere, Pvt. Zoller wears his Knight's Cross around his neck but when in uniform in all other scenes, he is without it. The Knight's Cross was one of the highest orders the Third Reich bestowed upon soldiers and when in any uniform Zoller would have worn it around the neck. *In keeping with the film's fairy tale vibe, Zoller's dressing is meant to portray him as a prince, but this time with a tragic twist. Notable quotes *I'm more than just a uniform. *The only people who should be allowed in the room are the people who will be moved by the exploits on the screen. *Who wants to send a message to Germany? Behind the scenes He was played by Daniel Brühl. Daniel Brühl dubbed himself for the Spanish version of the film. Daniel Brühl was offered the roles of Major Dieter Hellstrom or Staff Seargent Wilhelm Wicki before being cast as Private First Class Fredrick Zoller. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:German characters Category:Nazis Category:Deceased characters Category:Inglourious Basterds characters